The present invention relates to a hand-held, disposable device designed and constructed in such a manner as to enable the effective and efficient cleaning and disinfecting of toilet seats. It is, therefore, the object of the invention to permit such cleaning and disinfecting of toilet seats prior to their use. The device is specifically designed and constructed to be both portable and disposable. Furthermore, the invention is designed to enable use in a sanitary manner without the user having to come into direct contact with the liquid agent or the toilet seat during the cleaning operation. In a preferred embodiment, the device contains an absorbent material impregnated with a fast-drying liquid chemical cleaner, disinfectant, anti-bacterial, anti-viral or anti-fungal agent, or combination thereof, so as to effectuate the killing of germs, bacteria, viruses or the like which may be located on the toilet seat. In another embodiment, the device is pre-packaged in a non-woven material in such a manner that the packaging material forms a shield between the support means and handle of the device when the package is opened prior to use. Said packaging material is specifically designed so as to be impervious to the liquid chemical agent and to prevent evaporation or drying of the chemical agent with which the fabric portion of the device is impregnated.
It is a further object of the instant invention to conform easily to the configuration of the surface of a typical toilet seat, the device being designed to be used by placing the device on the toilet seat and then manually moving it in a circular fashion around the surface of the seat. When used, a particular embodiment of the device causes a liquid chemical cleaner, disinfectant, anti-bacterial, anti-viral or anti-fungal agent, or a combination thereof, to be transferred to or deposited on the surface of the toilet seat. The liquid chemical agent used to impregnate the absorbent fabric is selected so as to be relatively fast drying, specifically having a rate of drying such that the agent is at least ninety percent evaporated within five minutes after application.
Prior to the instant invention, no inexpensive, portable, easily carried and disposable device was known which was exclusively designed for the purpose of cleaning toilet seats. The configuration of the instant invention renders it particularly well suited to accomplish its intended purpose in an effective and efficient manner. In a preferred embodiment, the device is comprised of a support means to one surface of which a handle is attached and to the opposite surface of which an absorbent fabric material capable of impregnation with a fast-drying liquid chemical cleaning, disinfecting, anti-bacterial or anti-fungal agent, or combination thereof is affixed in an appropriate manner. A vast number of such fast-drying chemical agents are known to exist exhibiting the properties necessary to carry out the purpose of the invention, i.e., to enable the cleaning of a toilet seat in a short period of time with the agent evaporating or drying within five minutes of the use of the invention.
Although various cleaning devices are known which can be used to clean toilet seats, none of these is specifically designed for this purpose nor has a configuration even remotely resembling the instant invention. The device is designed so as to be light-weight and portable so as to be capable of being easily carried in a purse, pocketbook or even in a jacket or pants pocket by a person desiring to use the device. The device is also susceptible to placement in vending machines located in public restrooms.
In a particular embodiment, the invention is packaged or wrapped in a non-woven material so that, in addition to preventing the premature evaporation or drying of the chemical cleaning, disinfecting, anti-bacterial or antifungal chemical agent, or combination thereof, prior to use, the packaged device can be carried or otherwise handled without the chemical agent coming into contact with anything outside of the package prior to the opening of the package just prior to use.
The present invention is also designed to be susceptible to inexpensive and efficient manufacture. The device is designed to be disposed after one use and is capable of being sold individually or in packages containing a number of the individually-packaged devices.
Other devices currently available which can be used for the purpose described herein and which have been impregnated or pre-moistened with a cleaning or disinfecting agent, do not contain a feature wherein they can be used without the user's hands coming into contact with the agent unless gloves are worn. Pre-moistened wipes presently commercially available illustrate this problem. No currently available device is uniquely designed to accomplish its intended purpose in the manner described herein. The instant invention, however, enables the user to use the device for its intended purpose without coming into contact with the chemical agent.